Molgera
Molgera is a character in the Legend of Zelda RP, and she is a gijinka of one of the major bosses of The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, found guarding the Seal within the Wind Temple. She is played by ChaosGithzerai aka 'TheDarkWings' here. Basic Info Name: Molgera Race: Sandworm (Gargantuan) Height: Humanoid Form: 6' even, Boss Form: 120 feet long. Weight: Humanoid Form: 130 lbs, Boss Form: Not tellin'. Age: Unknown, appears twenty-five in her humanoid form. Date of Birth: July Twenty-second. Orientation: Heterosexual (Straight) Patron Deity: Farore Occupation(s): Main: Traveling Mercenary, Secondary: Performer (violinist, dancer). Combat Earth Magic: Humanoid Form In her humanoid form, Molgera is able to control and manipulate earth, most notably sand, and she possesses a few abilities which show her tie to the element, and Molgera always carries a pouch of sand with her in order for her to have access to her magic; however, if not upon the right terrain, some of her spells are closed to her. ''Non-combat Spells'' Tremor Sense - Molgera is hypersensitive to vibrations underneath the earth's surface to the extent where she's able to read and decipher them, but only if she's allowed room for concentration and quiet. This, along with an offensive magic she can only access while in her Boss Form, is the only ability where she does not require specific terrain. Desert Mobility - Similar to how she tunnels through the sands in her Boss Form, Molgera is able to ride atop a small wave of sand or loose soil and uses this as a form of fast travel whenever she doesn't feel like using the conventional means of walking or traveling by horseback. Even though it's mainly a non-combat spell, she'll also use this during battle either to quickly close the distance between herself and a far-off opponent, to get to a wounded ally, or to give herself enough of a boost to leap over gaps and other obstacles (in or out of combat) that she's unable to clear under her own power alone. ''Offensive Combat Spells'' Sand Whip(s) - Molgera is able to create either a single whip (preferred) or a pair of them by manipulating either sand or soil. The whip(s) can become up to ten feet long in order to reach opponents who are far from Molgera's current position, but they are mainly used for mid-distance combat, so the whip(s) are usually no more than three to four feet in length. Earthen Ring - From the surrounding earth, Molgera is able to create a ring of up to eight tentacle-like tendrils around herself, and she is able to control them to strike out at nearby opponents. As opposed to the whips she can create, these tendrils only have a reach of six feet away from her, and they are used for defense as much as offense. They are fixed to the area Molgera summons them to, and they draw back into the earth when she steps out of the circle. Terra Wave - There are two versions of this spell. Version 1: Molgera summons twin waves from the sands to both sides of her, and with a single gesture of her arms, the sands flow harmlessly around her, merging into a larger wave in front of her as she sends it rolling towards her opponent(s). Version 2: Molgera summons a large wave of sand/soil underneath her, and she remains poised on top of the crest as it rolls towards her opponents. This version is used more as a means of escape as opposed to a way to quickly take down multiple opponents. This spell is only usable if Molgera is upon the correct terrain as she can only carry a limited amount of her element with her. Imprison - Her strongest offensive spell, Molgera is able to enclose a single foe within a dome of hardened soil or sand. This prison can be shattered after being weakened enough, with Water, Ice, and Fire-based attacks able to destroy it quickly while other attacks take longer to weaken the prison before it gives way and breaks. This spell is used to subdue foes rather than to kill them, and, like with her 'Terra Wave' spell, Molgera is only able to use it if she's in the correct terrain. ''Defensive Combat Spells'' Earthen Ties - Molgera is able to pull the surrounding sand or soil up and around her feet and ankles to where she's securely anchored to the ground for a few moments before the sand loosens and falls away. Used in order to help her keep her balance while fighting. Terra Armor - Molgera is able to cover herself in a hardened layer of soil or sand, which serve to protect her like armor for as long as it can hold together. Water/Ice-based spells and attacks break the armor instantly, Fire-based spells and attacks break it fairly quickly as well, while it takes several hits from non-elemental weapons and attacks before the armor finally gives way. The armor only covers certain areas of her body, allowing her mobility; however, she's slowed considerably and unable to perform any acrobatic feats while clad in this armor. Wall of Earth - She is able to summon a wall of soil or sand to rise directly in front of her in order to repel projectiles aimed her way. The wall isn't very large, though, only covering the space directly in front of Molgera and standing merely a few inches taller than her. As with her 'Terra Armor' spell, Water, Ice, and Fire-based projectiles make quick work of the wall if potent enough, while other projectiles are repelled harmlessly. The wall also lasts as long as Molgera holds her concentration upon it. Earth Magic: Boss Form In her Boss Form, and '''only' in her Boss Form, Molgera has abilities opened to her that, though far fewer in number than the magic she wields in her Humanoid Form, these abilities are far more powerful, and at times, can be quite destructive to the surrounding landscape -- something she always regrets causing. If in the presence of children or of someone she cares deeply for, Molgera will refuse to use these abilities, unless too far gone in her anger to think coherently. Her 'Great Maw' and 'Anger of the Earth' abilities can not be used in the Wind Waker world for obvious reasons.'' Antlion - Molgera creates a giant pit before she settles down at the center, keeping only part of her jaws exposed in order to snap up any foes unfortunate to fall in, before she attempts to devour them. This is the weakest of the three abilities she has access to in her Boss Form and one Molgera prefers not to use too often. Great Maw - Molgera strikes the ground with her tail, the tremors causing the ground to split and open into a deep fissure, which remains open for as long as Molgera is able to concentrate, before closing once again. This is the only offensive magical ability she possesses where she is not required to be upon certain terrain; however, when used in places where Molgera is unable to hide herself underground, she becomes vulnerable to attack. Anger of the Earth - If pushed too far, Molgera flies into a rage and begins to thrash, the tremors caused by her movements creating an earthquake, the power determined by the extent of Molgera's anger. This is the most powerful and by far the most destructive of her magic, but fortunately, when using this, Molgera tires quickly and is always forced to revert back to her Humanoid Form one most of her energy is used. Fighting Style ''Humanoid Form'' In her humanoid form, Molgera is quick, agile, and capable of acrobatic feats, all of which make her a rather hard to hit target whenever she's not standing still. Despite this, she's rather frail and can be taken down with a few hard hits due to the fact that she lacks the natural armor of her true form. When using her katar blades, Molgera battles at close range, relying upon her speed to dodge shots thrown by her opponents before retaliating with strikes of her own in kind. When using her magic; however, Molgera then fights from middle to far range from her opponents, preferring to have room in order to make the most effective use of her spells since none of the ones she currently has knowledge of are too effective at close range. ''Boss Form'' In her true form, Molgera is the complete opposite of her humanoid form when it comes to combat. Despite the fact that she has higher defense due to her natural armor, she's actually more vulnerable due to the fact that while like this, she requires either sand or loose soil to be within easy reach; otherwise, she would be quite slow and she would have only her bite and a tail strike to defend herself with if not able to use any of her magic. This makes her size in this form a double-edged sword since it can be just as much of an advantage in some situations as it is a disadvantage. While in this form, Molgera tends to spend much of her time below ground, since here in her element, she is capable of moving far quicker than she would if unfortunate to be caught above ground since she lacks limbs. In this form, she's capable of short periods of flight through the air; however, Molgera must be moving at a quick pace in order to leap out of the ground in order to catch the wind underneath her wing-like protrusions. By beating these appendages, Molgera is able to remain airborne for a short time until she tires and is forced to return to the earth. Her primary weapons are her strong jaws, though there are times that she'll lash her tail out at a foe that's in range of it, either to knock them off balance or to impale them upon either of the twin spikes which adorn the end. Appearance A willowy figure standing at an even six feet tall, this tan-skinned woman appears to have a rather earthy look about her. She is clad in a dark brown shirt which exposes her midriff and lacks sleeves, having only one strap which goes over her right shoulder, the left one bare. Despite its make, it covers her modestly and is simple in design, having no markings or anything fancy. Her hair is sandy-blond and streaked in a few places with harvest gold, falling to her waist and usually kept tied back in a rope braid, though a single bit of hair falls over her left shoulder, stopping an inch or so past the base of her neck and a few wispy bangs fall around eyes the color of jade. Her face is marked by a few dark gray tattoos: two small dots underneath each eye and two spirals, which are at the lower half of her face, one upon each side. The spiral tattoos loop twice before arcing downward in a very slight curve an inch or so before stopping in a second very small curl. What appears to be a thin scar begins at the base of her nose and travels downward, cutting through her lips, and continuing on down her chin. If she were to tilt her head back, one could see that the scar finally stops at the underside of her chin where it ends at her throat. Twelve more tattoos, this time as small, half-moon shaped markings that are black in color rather than dark gray like the tattoos found upon her face. Six of these half-moon tattoos are upon her stomach, starting right below her ribcage, and the last six are found upon her lower back. She wears a pair of semi-loose fitting pants which are a deep maroon in color, and stop a few inches below her calves and like her shirt, they are quite simple in design, lacking fancy accents or markings. A brown leather belt is worn around her waist, supporting a leather pouch which hangs at her right hip, and used solely for carrying sand. Sheathed in straps buckled around her lower thighs are a pair of small weapons rarely found in Hyrule -- katar daggers. Though it may seem to be an odd place to keep weapons, the position of her katars allows their user to quickly draw them during battle, moreso than she could if they were sheathed at her waist. Hanging from around her neck is a rather simple-looking talisman strung from a piece of leather, and upon her left hand is a silver signet ring which bears the symbol of her patron goddess, Farore. The reason for her way of dressing is not only because she's used to traveling through warm areas of the world, but because such clothing does little to impede her movement in battle or whenever she dances. Personality Since her tongue was severed during her battle with the Hero of the Winds, Molgera is unable to speak, though she is still capable of voicing a few vocalizations such as a deep-throated growl (annoyance/warning, both forms), a loud hiss (anger, humanoid form only), whimpering (fear/pain, humanoid form only), humming (in place of singing, humanoid form only), and a soft, breathy chuckle (amusement, humanoid form only). Aside from these vocalizations, she is always certain to be carrying a quill pen, ink, and paper with her in order for her to write down what she wishes to say in order for her to communicate with others, and when writing, she does her best to be as formal as possible during an introduction even though she has trouble spelling out longer words, so such notes would often have places crossed and/or scribbled out. Even though her writing has become more legible, and not so many words are spelled wrong, Molgera tends to 'spell by ear' whenever she hears new words before she remembers to actually look them up. Whenever writing while angry, Molgera usually tends to forget that ink can be messy while she's busily scrawling down her thoughts about the current situation, so more often than not, such notes written down while she's in a bad mood will be littered with ink blots and places where words and/or sentences have run together. When either out of ink or paper, or when she's not able to have them handy, Molgera will resort to communication with body language and gesturing, which oftentimes leads to her becoming frustrated more than anything, but she always forces herself to remain calm in order to get what she's trying to say across. If anything, though, she prefers to express herself through music (the violin specifically) and dance, and during her time within her humanoid form, she has taken up both as a hobby and as a side job in hand with her primary job as a traveling mercenary for hire. Even though she's become pretty much used to - and has even come to prefer - being in a small form that has limbs, there are times where Molgera still has issues with recovering balance despite the agility she's picked up through learning how to fight with her katar blades and through dancing, and because of this, she's developed a fear of narrow ledges and other areas similar to them. She always tries to search for an alternative route to take that's not as narrow and limited in space, and if traveling with others, she has to be forced to traverse across a narrow place, at sword-point if necessary, if no alternate route is present. Because of her inability to speak, upon first meeting, Molgera appears to come off as shy and distant, and at times even obtuse if in a bad mood since she finds it rather difficult to initiate meeting someone new, since one doesn't normally just walk up to somebody and hand them something written down upon a piece of paper. Molgera will only initiate communication with somebody she has known for a while, since they would be used to the fact that she can't talk and would have an easier time reading her gestures and body language if she's unable to write down what she wishes to say. When either dancing or playing for others, Molgera feels more at ease than she would if she were merely sitting down at a table, and whenever she has free time, she always goes out of her way to practice in order to be sure that her next performance is just as rewarding as her previous. She harbors a dislike of water, but after having been confined so long to a world where there's water pretty much, well, everywhere, she's learned to put up with it, though she can't swim very well in either form and prolonged contact with water more than necessary will begin to weaken her. Molgera also fears and despises hookshot weapons and things that resemble them, since a hookshot was instrumental in the loss of her tongue, and she prefers to be out of reach whenever one in fired within her vicinity. The mere sound of a hookshot being fired and recalled - or something sounding close to it - makes her nervous and jumpy, and there have been times where she's embarrassed herself either by ducking or by looking around frantically only to learn that it had been something else entirely. Despite the loss of her brood, Molgera is fond of children, and she will never be mean to them. When dealing with a child who's being mischievous or a brat, Molgera will become stern with them until they stop. Because of her fondness for children and her mission to free her deceased brood, Molgera always puts the safety and well-being of children before her own, and she will even put herself in harm's way to make sure that a child she's trying to protect is unharmed. She also tends to develop such a motherly attitude towards friends whom are older than children, yet who are considerably younger than Molgera herself; however, she knows when to stop with such an attitude even though inside it hurts her, but she does her best to keep it from showing. In general, she always shows concern for those she's grown to see as friends whenever they're acting strange or when they're bothered by something, and if told not to interfere or to press them about a matter any farther, she becomes rather stubborn and refuses to listen to such a request only when she feels that they would end up coming to harm. Since learning to be literate, Molgera has become very fond of reading, and if not practicing her instrument, dancing, or training to better herself in combat, she'll most likely be found with her nose stuck in a book. She absolutely hates being interrupted while reading, though, and she'll often give the offender a dirty look; however, if angered enough, she'll close her book loudly and either leave to find a more quiet place to continue reading or she'll demand to know why she's being bothered in the first place. Despite her attempts to be social, there are times when Molgera prefers to be left alone, particularly when she's practicing the violin, when she's practicing her dancing, or right after she's been given a message from her patron goddess, Farore, in a dream in order to contemplate over whatever she'd been told. When in battle, Molgera becomes completely silent no matter which form she's in, and more often than not, she attempts to lock eyes upon a particular foe that's managed to draw her ire. Before a battle, Molgera always kisses the ring she wears upon her left hand, as the action is a way of her praying to her goddess. Molgera also tends to hold grudges, and when she's not liking somebody, she doesn't hesitate to let them know it whether such a message is conveyed through a glare, a sneer, or resulting in Molgera either just ignoring them or with her up and leaving. She can only be convinced to explain her actions by being confronted directly enough to where she'll finally give in and explain what in the world is bothering her. Molgera also despises letting others see her cry, since she feels that they would perceive her as being vulnerable while in her humanoid form, and whenever she feels that she's unable to keep a bout of weeping back, she always excuses herself to be alone whenever she's in the company of others. She still has much to learn about the humanoid races, and since she's actually a creature unused to feeling so many different emotions, many things still tend to confuse her, and she still has trouble understanding the more complex emotions such as love. Holidays amuse her until she learns the meanings behind them, and she always remembers such meanings in order for her to enjoy holidays better the next time they come around. Because of these things, Molgera often finds herself contemplating over matters which, back before her second chance, she never would've even paused to acknowledge. Shortly after learning to read and write, Molgera began keeping a journal in order for her to compile all of her daily thoughts down into written word for her to go back over later. She always keeps it with her and never opens it when in the company of others, since she'd rather not let any other living being read what secrets she has written down about herself, and those who try and end up being caught quickly find themselves upon her bad side. History Molgera's origins, and all she went through up until the beginning of her redemption are things she prefers not to talk about, even to the few she feels that she could trust with such information, or more importantly, those she could trust not to turn on her once provided with such knowledge of who she once was. Centuries before the flooding of Hyrule, she was born beneath the sands of a vast desert which lay with in the western area of the world. She was a member of a rare and elusive species of long-lived sandworm which could grow to gargantuan proportions if not killed during their wormling or juvenile stages of growth. She was one of the lucky members of her birth-brood to survive the trial of being devoured by her own siblings and later on, managed to evade falling prey to the natural predators of her kind. Upon reaching her juvenile stage, the creature and the rest of her siblings who survived left their mother's territory in search of territories for themselves. She remained alone, as her kind were mostly solitary, feasting upon Leevers and other desert-dwelling creatures unfortunate to become captured within the strong grip of her jaws, while staying far from the few areas of the desert where humanoids dared try to make a living in such a harsh environment. When she reached the end of her growth, the worm fell into a long period of suspended animation beneath the sands of her territory where her body underwent the final changes from that of a juvenile to that of an adult, and it was her head that underwent the most change: Her third eye disappeared as her jaws changed in shape from the rounded, horizontally-split jaws of a young sandworm into the vertically-split jaws of an adult, and twin wing-like structures appeared along both sides of her neck just behind her remaining eyes, of which would allow her to fly through the air once she had awakened. Three decades after her awakening, she happened upon a male of her species -- one she did not recognize as a broodmate -- and the two remained together for a short time, up until the larger female drove him off, instincts telling her that he'd be no help when it came to raising her future brood, and she later retreated deep underneath the sand within the heart of her territory, where she laid a clutch of one hundred eggs before she went on a period of fasting as she waited for the day when her young would emerge. When they did, only half of the brood survived their first few moments of life, the other half having been quickly devoured by hungry siblings. A few years later, the mother and her brood were happened upon by a man named Ganondorf, who at once saw potential within the gargantuan worm as a part of the plan he had been weaving within his mind. Determined to protect what remained of her brood from this intruder, the sandworm attacked, intent upon crushing the diminutive figure within her jaws -- only to find herself being thrown back by a strong power as if she were nothing more than a brittle leaf in a gust of wind. Since she hadn't fully recovered from her period of fasting, the creature ended up dazed from the strike, and thus, she was restrained and captured along with her children. Even after her capture, the worm continued to be defiant towards Ganondorf, and as punishment; each day she continued to defy him, he would order for one of her children killed before her eyes while she was kept restrained. An emotion, something she knew not of, began to claw at her each day another one of her brood was killed. It was called hatred, and woven within it was Ganondorf's taint, which soon forced the worm to finally submit and accept him as her master. Shortly after her submission, the newly named Molgera, along with her nine remaining children, were then confined to what would later become known as the Wind Temple, with the order to protect the Seal within. It was an order Molgera took seriously, not only because of the taint which now dwelt within her, but due to the powerful instincts telling her to protect what remained of her brood. Time passed before her 'territory' was to be intruded upon once more: this time by a young child known as Link, the Hero of the Winds. Molgera rose from the sands to battle the child, not realizing that when she had been released into the Seal Room, so had her children -- all of who fell quickly to Link's blade and hookshot. Enraged, Molgera managed to snap Link into her mouth, but while she was readying to devour him, the child managed to catch her tongue with his hookshot, before he severed it with his blade. With a screech, she spat him out and the battle continued, but eventually, Molgera herself fell, her body crumbling into a shower of sand as she writhed. It didn't end there, though. Molgera's spirit, along with the spirits of the nine children who had perished with her in the Wind Temple, were kept back from truly dying by the taint that had been woven into them, and within Ganon's Tower, they faced Link for the second time and lost yet again. Rather than fading away with her children; however, Molgera found herself within an expanse of darkness, tinted by a soft, green under-cast. Confused, she glanced around, seeing nothing else until someone spoke to her, the voice coming from right in front of her. The creature turned, brow furrowing when she saw the transparent form of a young child, different than the boy she'd been slain by, strange... yet, at the same time... somehow familiar... The child-spirit, it turns out, was the soul of her eldest daughter, now called Gayla, who had been cleansed of Ganondorf's taint and had become a messenger for the Goddess of Courage, Farore. She also explained that Farore had cleansed the taint from her eight siblings, and from Molgera herself as well, for she wished to give them all a second chance, as the goddess had been impressed by Molgera's courage and efforts to protect her children, even when she had been under the taint of evil. The conditions were this: only Molgera would be given a second chance at life in order to be able to put the souls of her children whom had been slain by Ganon to rest, but this would only come to pass if Molgera were to perform good deeds -- one deed for one soul, such a deal set in place in order for Molgera to also redeem herself for her past actions. There was a catch, though, as Molgera's body had been slain, she would be given a different more humanoid form; however, she would be allowed to revert back to her true form by the means of a talisman, which the goddess had crafted from the single piece of Molgera's body that had survived after the first battle against the Hero of the Winds. Also, in order to be tested to see just how far she would go to save her children, Molgera would be unable to speak to those she met in the conventional sense, and would have to find alternative ways of communication in order to better understand others. And finally, once and if she would complete her given task, in order to find solace herself, Molgera would have to make a choice: if she wanted to be with her children again, she would give to give up her new life and die or she could continue living life as a humanoid if she ended up growing fond of it, though unable to see her children again except through prayer. Despite the weight of the consequences, Molgera accepted this task and the light faded, leaving her in nothing but darkness... The first time she awoke was quite brief and bleary, though she remembered hearing a voice and feeling like a half-drowned rat. The second time she awoke, she managed to remain conscious, and she was shocked upon seeing that she was no longer in Ganon's Tower, but within what must have been someone's house. A voice from nearby informed her that she had been out for nearly a fortnight, and Molgera recognized the voice as the same one she had heard the first time she had awakened. The voice belonged to a middle-aged woman, who Molgera learned was named Ailis. Though she was uneasy around the woman at first, Molgera soon grew to trust her despite the communication barrier between them, and in a second act of kindness, the woman offered to teach Molgera how to read and write, an offer Molgera quickly accepted. Slowly, but surely, the bridge of communication slowly opened to her. Molgera finally figured out how to spell her own name, and during this time, she also developed a fondness for reading. All the while, she was slowly learning to become used to her new form, and after much trial and error, she eventually got the hang of it, even though there were times where she would still have issues with remaining balanced. She also learned another thing about the woman who had become like family to her in the period of time they had known one another: Ailis was a weapon-master who possessed many different weapons from around the world, many of which had been passed down through the generations of her family for centuries and she offered to teach her charge how to defend herself for when she would be ready to go back out into the world. Molgera was allowed to choose to learn how to wield any weapon in Ailis's collection, and she showed an interest in many of them; however, what ended up catching her eye were a pair of odd-looking daggers known as katar. It took a while for Molgera to master the basics of the weapons before being able to move on to more advanced techniques, but her determination and will to learn helped her whenever she ended up coming across drills that ended up being challenging for her at first, and a few years later, Ailis was satisfied that the creature had learned all she could teach. Since the katar Molgera had trained with were old and part of the weapon master's collection, a pair of the daggers were forged for her by a smith who had been a long time friend of Ailis's. After the forging of her very own weapons, it was time for Molgera to say goodbye to her friend and teacher, and hesitantly, the creature set out into the world on her own. Things were hard for her at first, but gradually, Molgera learned to adjust and during her travels, she became interested in both music and dancing. Soon after, she earned enough rupees from odd jobs in order to obtain her favorite instrument: a violin, but rather than pay to take lessons, Molgera decided to learn from observation and research, which was the same way she had been learning to dance. Only when she became decent enough at both did she decide to take on performing as a side job, knowing that it would aid her in learning how to be less shy around others, and as a way to express herself without the need for words. She's continued to travel, usually alone, though at times, she welcomes the company of other adventurers, though it has always been a temporary thing. She's already managed to ease the souls of three of the forty-one children slain by Ganondorf, but Molgera knows that she still has a long way to go before they're all finally at peace, and by that time, she hopes that she herself will be ready to make the final choice... Relationships Allies Enemies Neutral ~ Category:Gijinka Characters Category:Winds Timeline Category:Female Characters Category:Bosses